Intermediate transfer members selected for transferring a developed image from a photoconductor in xerographic systems are known. For example, there are known intermediate transfer members that include materials with inadequate surface properties, and characteristics that cause these members to become brittle resulting in inadequate acceptance of a toner developed image and subsequent partial transfer of the developed image to a substrate like paper.
Intermediate transfer members containing certain fluoro surface layers usually comprising low surface energy materials, such as TEFLON® materials like fluorinated ethylene propylene copolymer (FEP), polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), polyfluoroalkoxy polytetrafluoroethylene (PFA TEFLON®) and other TEFLON® related materials, are known; however, these materials have a tendency to bioaccumulate, where bioaccumulate refers, for example, to the undesirable accumulation of substances, such as pesticides, or other chemicals in an organism, such as people and animals, which accumulation results from absorption of toxic substances by the organism.
Moreover, it is known that many fluoro containing components are not environmentally friendly, can be toxic, and they tend to bioaccumulate. Thus, perfluorooctane sulfonates (PFOS) and perfluorooctanoic acids (PFOA) are perfluorinated surfactants used to produce polymers and telomers result in bioaccumulation and also PFOS may be concentrated in the food chain. In 2000 the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) directed that PFOA and PFOS be withdrawn from production and sale to avoid environmental pollution issues. Further, in 2002 the Organization for Economic Co-operation and Development reported that the aforementioned fluoro containing components are bio-persistent, tend to accumulate in different tissues of living organisms, and are toxic to mammals.
High speed machines typically require multi-layer intermediate transfer members that separate the functions of each layer. For example, known dual intermediate transfer belts can include a polyimide base layer and a functional surface layer thereon, where the polyimide base layer provides for mechanical integrity, while the surface layer has low surface energy properties.
Intermediate transfer members that enable acceptable registration of the final color toner image in xerographic color systems using synchronous development of one or more component colors, and using one or more transfer stations, are known. However, a disadvantage of using an intermediate transfer member, in color systems, is that a plurality of developed toner transfer operations is utilized, thus sometimes causing charge exchange between the toner particles and the transfer member, which ultimately can result in less than complete toner transfer. This can result in low resolution images on the image receiving substrate like paper, and image deterioration. When the image is in color, the image can additionally suffer from color shifting and color deterioration.
There is a need for intermediate transfer members that substantially avoid or minimize the disadvantages of a number of known intermediate transfer members.
Also, there is need for intermediate transfer members comprising fluoro polymers that are environmentally acceptable, and that are free of, or possess minimal bioaccumulation characteristics.
Further, there is a need for intermediate transfer members with surfaces that are uniform, durable, have a low surface energy, and are free of bioaccumulation characteristics.
Yet additionally, there is a need for intermediate transfer members that permit excellent toner transfer from a photoconductor, and improve the cleaning efficiency of these members in xerographic imaging and printing systems.
Further, there is a need for intermediate transfer members with excellent wear and acceptable abrasion resistance, and which members possess improved stability with no or minimal degradation for extended time periods.
Another need relates to intermediate transfer members that have excellent conductivity or resistivity, and that possess acceptable humidity insensitivity characteristics leading to developed images with minimal resolution issues.
These and other needs may be achievable in embodiments with the intermediate transfer members and components thereof disclosed herein.